


Done.

by us_l_ss



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood, Child Abuse, Depression, Drug Addiction, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Rape, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suicide Attempt
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/us_l_ss/pseuds/us_l_ss
Summary: Jonathan es un chico que ha sufrido demasiado y desea ser luchador ante cualquier circunstancia, colocarse en la cima del mundo al menos una vez en su vida y sentirse importante. ¿Cómo será su travesía?





	Done.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo primero que publico aquí. Este cosito trae algunas cosas del crudo pasado de Jonathan y eventualmente, se irán calmando un poco las cosas... I guess. Así que primero, LEAN LOS TAGS. Muchas gracias, y disfruten leyendo esto. <3

Sentía el cuerpo de aquel hombre encima de él. Sudor era lo único que olía y era horrible, pero apenas y sus brazos o piernas podían hacer algo cuando uno estaba en las nubes. Había percibido olores horribles durante toda su vida en la calle, pero este era desagradable.

No podía vivir con su realidad.

Vender drogas no era suficiente, nunca lo fue. El dinero nunca iba para él, así que debía de sacarse de su propia miseria junto a su hermana… la única persona que realmente le importaba en este mundo de mierda.

Los jadeos llenaban la habitación. Sonaba como un cerdo, bueno, lo era, se estaba metiendo con un menor de edad. Apenas podía conseguir algo de comida con la paga que le diera ese hombre y probablemente ir a una BlockBuster a rentar una VHS de la WWF, que ni de chiste lo devolvería. Jonathan tenía la mirada fija en el techo, sus ojos rojos y su respiración agitada (fingida) lo acompañaban por completo. Se drogaba solo para poder olvidarse un poco de la porquería que se estaba haciendo a sí mismo.

Igualmente, es inservible.

Aquel sujeto por fin terminó, pudo sentir lo caliente que se sentía aún cuando todo el líquido espeso se retuviera en el condón. Le empujó repentinamente, y fue el peor error que pudo hacer. Sintió su mano en su mejilla y luego sus dedos aprisionando su cuello de repente, pero sin presionar. Solo soltó algo parecido a un sollozo de sorpresa, pero muy débil, tenía demasiado sueño por el efecto de la droga y el cansancio físico del acto sexual.

“Y aun así eres un malagradecido, maldito mocoso”. Mencionó el mayor, obligando que el rubio le mirara. Pero aquellos ojos tristes azules estaban perdidos en otra parte. Eran hermosos y describían a la perfección todo lo que había pasado, todas esas noches frías en las calles y golpes por doquier. Lo último que sintió fueron los billetes que le aventó encima, y se terminó quedando dormido… solo unos cuantos minutos. No era capaz de mantener su sueño, siempre las pesadillas eran el pan de cada día, con el que tenía que lidiar siempre. Así que solo esperó a estar un poco consciente para poder levantarse y recoger los pocos billetes que conseguía.

Sus pasos eran algo torpes, no estaba acostumbrado a consumir drogas de esa manera, pero debía de hacerlo. Se puso su ropa y recogió esa pequeña mochila que llevaba a todos lados, haciendo su corto cabello hacia atrás. Debía llegar a la escuela antes de que lo volvieran a regañar los directivos, pero eso le importaba una mierda, en realidad. Solo no quería volver a casa.

Era horrible ver como su padre golpeaba a su madre y como él resultaba herido igual. Su hermana era la única luz dentro de esa casa, y no la quería dejar sola. Claro, estaba su madre, pero se la pasaba metiendo hombres y quedándose borracha o drogada en medio del piso. Era horrible, y lo que menos quería era regresar a verlos, solo a la pequeña Lauren que era igual que él de inocente de pecados ajenos.

Había tomado un bus cerca para bajarse en el colegio, mirando la hora que era y como se esperaba el sermón de su vida. Siempre llevaba una sudadera negra para que no se notaran las desagradables marcas que aquellos tipos dejaban en su piel nívea, no lo deseaba recordar, y le daba mucha más ansiedad al saber que alguien lo podía descubrir, incluso los directivos… en cuanto dio un paso en la escuela, se tuvo que topar con uno de esos tipos rechonchos y pequeños.

Genial.

Pasó de largo, tratando de que no se notara demasiado lo ido que estaba. Era un joven alto, imponía bastante, pero era de aquellos que no se solía meter en problemas antes. Miró al mayor por un segundo, una mirada asesina. Tenía los ojos hinchados aparte de rojos… había llorado en lo que iba en el bus.

Eso es para débiles.

“¿A dónde cree que va, Good? Es la quinta vez que llega tarde. Ya no le permitiremos entrar si sus padres no vienen”. Por un momento, esos ojos azules que encantaban a cualquiera se abrieron de más ante las palabras, pero no era una mala sensación para él, sino todo lo contrario. Se rio y comenzó a ir de nuevo por la puerta principal.

“Entonces chúpela. Mis disque padres nunca van a venir, así que me despido de esta basura por fin”, sintió como alguien ponía su mano en su brazo, apartándose como si estuviera asustado o no deseara que le tocaran. Miró y era el director, solo escuchó (más o menos) que le llamaban a la oficina. Fue a paso lento, sabían que el menor no estaba bien, pero en realidad, ninguno de sus alumnos estaba al cien por ciento, todos tenían vidas desastrosas en Cincinnati.

Se dejó llevar por ambos hombres que iban a su lado, sintiendo unas repentinas ganas de vomitar por un segundo, pero prefirió solo dejarlo como una sensación que siempre le sucedía después de tener esas largas sesiones de sexo y drogas. Probablemente se emborracharía después de largarse de ahí. Total, a nadie le interesa cómo esté. Se sentía mareado, sentía que en algún momento se iba a desplomar hacia un lado, se sentía con pura fiebre, pero una fiebre que siente normalmente de alguna excitación, sino que era el efecto de las drogas… que era lo más probable. Jadeó un poco antes de sentir una de las manos del director en su brazo para ayudarle a sentarse en una de las sillas de la recepción. Solo se le quedó mirando, más o menos, estaba perdido aún, pero suponía un poco que si se veía bastante mal; llevó una de sus manos por sus cabellos, notando que su frente estaba algo perlada de sudor.

“Joven Good, si de verdad se siente mal, puede quitarse toda esa chamarra que trae encima”, pero Jon no se quería quitar por nada del mundo aquella prenda. No quería que notaran las marcas en su cuello.

Tampoco quería recordarse lo sucio que se sentía.

Gruño por lo bajo, cruzándose de brazos al escuchar como buscaban el número telefónico de su casa, para poder encontrar a alguno de sus padres. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando serenarse y calmar sus ganas inmensas de querer largarse de ahí para fumar por un buen rato. Entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse a una mujer frente a él, solo para fijarse por completo en su cuerpo y sonreír. Era un degenerado, de seguro solo era una psicóloga, pero no dejaba de tener esos deseos de hombre por el cuerpo femenino. Solo fijó sus ojos en los de la contraria.

“¿Puedes acompañarme en lo que contesta y viene alguno de tus padres?”

No dijo nada y se paró, caminando. Ya sabía de sobra en donde estaba el maldito consultorio donde se supone que ayudaban a sus alumnos, pero no hacían ni una mierda. Y luego porque se lamentan de que encuentran malos caminos o simplemente terminan suicidándose… que él está entre esas dos cosas. Abrió la puerta del consultorio de la psicóloga, echándose en el sillón que tenía ahí, con sus piernas algo abiertas, mientras agarraba su mochila para alcanzar alguna goma de mascar que tuviera escondida por ahí entre toda la mierda que traía. Trató de esconder mejor algunas de las bolsitas de cocaína que tenía, al igual que los manojos de dinero (pequeños) que tenía desde hacia bastante ahí dentro y cuidaba con su vida.

“¿Me dará el mismo sermón que todos me dan? ¿O al menos va a parafrasear? Porque si es así, no crea que me quede por mucho tiempo” mencionó el menor mientras mascaba el chicle de forma ruidosa, cerrando su mochila. La mujer frente a él no pudo hacer más que fruncir su ceño y suspirar, mirándole fijamente.

“¿Qué quiere hacer con su vida?”

Ahí guardó silencio por un momento. ¿Debería decírselo? Era una ridiculez, todos lo llamaban así cada que decía su sueño en voz alta. Incluso tenía unos cuantos VHS de WWF para poder verlos en alguna parte, todo eso era su más grande adquisición de todas. Quería ser luchador profesional, quería ser como Bret Hart, quería ser como Hulk Hogan, quería ser como Shawn Michaels. Pero ¿cómo iban a aceptar a alguien tan revoltoso como él?

“… quiero ser luchador”, se dio a si mismo una cachetada. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Solo era un sueño frustrado. Pero no sabía que más podía ser. Tragó saliva, y se notó una ligera mirada de firmeza e ilusión. “Nunca lo seré, geez, ni si quiera tengo para comer algo… pero es mi sueño. Solo estoy tratando de buscar el momento perfecto”.

“Entonces luché por eso y no por malos caminos. Todos conocemos las vidas desastrosas que llevan aquí. ¿Por qué no se quita esto de encima?”

“N-no. No le debería de interesar, joder”. Dicho eso, se paró y se fue tranquilamente por la puerta principal, escuchando la voz femenina de la licenciada persiguiéndolo y tomándole del brazo. Se apartó rápidamente, le desagradaba cada que alguien le tocara, aún cuando no fuera con un tinte sexual, sino todo lo contrario. Viró su cabeza suavemente hacia su dirección, apretando sus manos con cierto coraje, y aún no se daba cuenta que las marcas de su cuello ya eran visibles porque la capucha se había bajado.

Hubo un silencio por completo.

“¿Qué te hicieron? Dime, y yo podré llamar a las autoridades”.

Tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de que esos idiotas lo mataran, o que mataran a su familia. Se volvió a poner su gorro, dando media vuelta sobre su zapatilla y colgándose bien su mochila, tembloroso por tan solo recordar como le habían hecho tantas cosas sucias. Pero sobre todo él.

Era patético prostituirte para que al final terminé robando igual.

Es patético, ridículo.

Inservible.

La señorita ya no le siguió. A veces sentían que lo mejor que podían hacer con los estudiantes problemáticos, era precisamente dejarlos en paz a que refrescaran su mente. Eso hicieron con Good. Eso siempre lo hacen con él. No le volvieron a llamar en lo que restaba del día, encima le perdieron de vista una vez que se fue en ese momento. Lo que los directores no sabían es que tenía un escondite secreto.

Era el techo de unos salones de dos pisos. Había una escalera donde normalmente, el conserje iba y limpiaba todo. Era el único que sabía de eso. Le gustaba ver todo desde arriba... como deseaba hacer algún día.

Sacó sus cigarrillos, habiendo tirado el chicle, prendiendo uno de aquellos churros de papel pequeños. Inhaló, exhaló.

Y de la nada se puso a llorar de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas casi desesperado.

Era un inútil.


End file.
